Pieski i Boże Narodzenie
Uwaga! Uwaga! To opowiadanie piszę, sama zatem proszę o nieedytowanie jego. Z góry dzięki <3 Wesołych Świąt! ' Rozdział 1 '''Do świąt został tylko dzień. Dokładniej był 23 grudnia. Psiaki smacznie jeszcze spały w bazie a za oknem szalała śnieżyca. Chase przekręcił się na plecy podnosząc jego łapy do góry. ' -Chase...nie wierć się...wróć kochanie spać...-mruknęła śpiąca obok pieska Everest zwinięta w kłębek. -Huh? Ja...oh...-powiedział Chase lekko wybudzając się. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno. -Ciszej...proszę...-odezwał się głos Leoni z pufy znajdującej się nie daleko. Suczka z blizną na lewym oku i złotych oczach podniosła głowę. Z kolejnej pufy głowę podniosła Jasmine. -Chase...-zaczęła mówić suczka widząc pozycje brata ledwo powstrzymywała się od śmiechu.Chase szybko przekręcił się na brzuch. To poruszenie obudziło resztę. -Mamo...? Tato? Ciociu Leoni, co się dzieje?-zapytał ospałym głosem Gray patrząc na pieski. -Dobre pytanie, Gray.-przyznała racę zaspana Shiraz i ziewnęła potężnie. -Mniejsza z tym...-szybko zmienił temat Chase wstając i przeciągając się. -Pieski, gotowi na świąteczne przygotowywania?-zapytał psiak patrząc na członków Psiego Patrolu. -TAK!-ucieszyła się West i podskoczyła do góry wstając ze swojego posłania. East radośnie oraz czule spojrzał się na zielonooką suczkę. -Psi Patrol, zbiórka w bazie!-oznajmiła wszystkim Alays przez ich komunikatory. -Alays wzywa!-krzyknęły pieski chórem i popędziły w stronę windy. Max ledwo co wstał i potknął się o niebieską pufę. 'Czarny Labrador z impetem wpadł na Dalmatyńczyka. Oba psy potoczyły się w stronę windy i uderzyły w pieski. Psiaki aż odrzuciło na boki. ' -Fajny przedświąteczny prezent!-odrzekła Kirse wygrzebując się spod dołu. -HA HA HA!-ryknęły pieski ze śmiechu. -Nawzajem.-odrzekły pieski patrząc na jasnobrązową suczkę z ciemniejszą pręgą na grzbiecie. Psiaki wjechały windą na górę. Dojechały na półpiętro, by się przebrać. Wtedy też z pokoju wyszedł Ryder. -Cześć pieski, co się stało?-zapytał chłopak patrząc zmartwiony na zamieszanie. Obawiał się, że coś się stało. -Alays wzywa.-odrzekł chłopakowi Matt, który skończył się ubierać. Brunet pokiwał głową i szybko pobiegł by się ubrać. 'Psiaki wraz z brunetem wjechały na górę. Gdzie przy wielkim telewizorze siedzieli Chase oraz Alays. Psiaki wyskoczyły do przodu usadowiając się w rzędzie. Gdy dwa pieski oczekujące na nich zobaczyły Rydera podeszły do niego by się z nim przywitać. Merdali ogonami. ' -Wszystko ok?-zapytał Ryder z troską w jego brązowych oczach. Chase pokiwał głową, zaś odpowiedzi udzieliła jego zastępczyni w stroju w kolorze złotym: -Tak, tylko chciałam wyznaczyć pieski, które pomogą w przygotowaniach do świąt. -Uff...-odetchnął głośno i z ulgą Ryder. -Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji!-oznajmił Matt i usadowił się na tylnych łapach. Alaska popatrzyła czule i radośnie na pieska. -Dobrze, zatem wyznaczmy pieski które pomogą nam w świętach.-oznajmił Chase stając obok Rydera. Tamaskan Dog o złotych oczach stanęła po lewej stronie bruneta. -Możesz przejąć dowodzenie Ryder sir.-rzekł Owczarek Niemiecki schylając jego głowę w szacunku. -Dzięki piesku.-podziękował chłopak i podrapał psa za uchem. W zadowoleniu Chase zamerdał ogonem zanim dołączył by usiąść w szeregu. -Dobrze, pieski jak zatem wiecie jutro jest Wigilia. To oznacza, że przygotowania będą szły na całego. Dodatkowo trzeba zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Zatoce Przygód. Z tego co widzę niedawno była potężna śnieżyca, dlatego by ułatwić przejazd i zrobić drogi bezpieczniejsze wyznaczam Bektera i Batutto! Wy odśnieżycie drogi! Pomogą Wam w tym Snowstorm i Everest! Dodatkowo posypiecie drogi piaskiem. -Drogi muszą być odśnieżone, więc Bekter jedzie w drogę! -Batutto chętnie Ci pomoże! -Czy lód czy śnieg ja nie poddam się! -Nigdy się nie bój, bo Snowstorm idzie! -Dodatkowo potrzebuję Zuzi, która przygotuje potrawy na stół wigilijny! Jednak samej będzie jej ciężko zatem pomogą jej Axe, Tobi, Sofia oraz Bellami! -Zuzia gotuje i na misje się szykuje! -Axe gotowy do tańca! -(Nwm, co może mówić Tobi) -Dzięki mnie, świat zieleni się! -Bellami odkopie Ciebie ze śniegu! 'Ryder zastanowił się przez chwilę, potem przejechał palcem po jego tablecie by wyznaczyć kolejne pieski. ' -Dale Ty rozdasz paczki z powietrza. Zaś Ray, Eyra, Patty, Dilara, Gray, Victoria, Lavia i Carlie pójdziecie po produkty na święta. Honey, Pandora i Akea zajmiecie się szczeniakami w tym czasie. Chase i Alays Wy wybierzecie pieski które ubiorą choinkę i powiadomicie mnie o tym, po którą pójdą Digger, Rubble oraz Obi! Kirse, Werix, Martine, Shiraz, Margit, Star udekorujecie bazę. -(Nwm, co może mówić Ray) -Prędko jak światło Eyra zgłasza się na misje! -Lecę na pomoc. -Dilara czerwony dywan rozkłada! -Problem finansowy? Gray przyjdzie z odsieczą i problem z głowy! -Victoria gotowa na misję!Czyli Wasza modna śnieżynka! -Do misji tej modelka przyda się! -Zawsze gotowy do akcji! -Przy mnie szczeniaki są bezpieczne! -Roztaczam opiekę nad szczeniakami. -Akea zajmie się Waszymi pociechami. -Chase się tym zajmie. -Nie straszna mi żadna akcja! -Gdy jest praca nie musisz mi mówić dwa razy! -Rubble śpieszy z pomocą! -Obi tak to robi. -(Nwm, co może mówić Kirse) -Deszcz, nie deszcz, na Werix liczyć chcesz! -Nowa rasa wkracza do akcji! -(Nwm, co może mówić Shiraz) -(Nwm, co może mówić Margit) -Lećmy do gwiazd! 'Ryder otrzymał powiadomienie na jego tablecie i z tajemniczym uśmiechem zamilkł. Psiaki zdziwione jego zachowaniem były w niego wpatrzone. Nagle winda ruszyła i każdy piesek obrócił głowę do tyłu. Wtem z windy wybiegli przyjaciele Psiego Patrolu w tym Oddział Fenn pieski szczeknęły na widok ich przyjaciół. ' -Wybaczcie, że przerywamy.-przeprosiła pieski Ashira. -Nic się nie stało, wybieramy pieski do pomocy w świętach.-odrzekł jej Ryder. -U chętnie pomożemy.-odrzekła lwica schylając głowę w geście szacunku do Rydera. -Świetnie. Psi Patrol rusza do akcji!-oznajmił Ryder unosząc jego rękę do góry. -AUU!-zawyły psiaki z radości. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rydera '''Pieski zjechały windą na dół i wybiegły na dwór. W tym samym czasie Chase zgromadził wokół siebie przyjaciół Psiego Patrolu. -Mam dla Was zadanie.-oznajmił. Wszyscy zastrzygli uszami i popatrzyli w skupieniu na Owczarka Niemieckiego. -Conrad, Team Flurr i Oddział Fenn Wasze zadanie to ubranie choinki.-przydzielił zadanie. -Super!-ucieszył się Conrad podskakując do góry. -Możesz na nas liczyć.-zapewniła psa Roza. -To gdzie mamy iść po ozdoby?-zapytała samica Fenka Pustynnego o żółtych oczach. -Pokażę Wam! Chodźcie za mną!-zawołała Leoni idąc w kierunku windy. Conrad, Drużyna Avatara i Oddział Fenn pobiegli za suczką. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Leoni Tymczasem Bekter odśnieżał drogę na moście. Przejeżdżał swoim pojazdem, który z boków wyrzucał piasek. Maszyna pracowała na pełnych obrotach, od spodu zdzierał też lód. Dojechał aż do Ratusza. ''' -Wygląda na to, że mogę wracać.-uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie Bekter. Nagle jego uwagę przykuła droga za ratuszem. Psiak miał wrażenie, że mimo pochmurnego dnia lód błyszczał na niej. -To nie wygląda dobrze...-szepnął do siebie.-Zadbam oto by nie wyrządziła większych szkód.-dopowiedział i ruszył jego pojazdem w jej kierunku. '''Bliżej niej widział grubą warstwę lodu.Po bokach piętrzył się śnieg. Zatem oprócz odśnieżarki i wyrzutni piachu włączył jego prawą łapą czerwony guzik, który odpowiadał za szybkie niszczenie lodu. Jechał powoli, jednak szybko lód ustępował i wkrótce droga była czysta i przejezdna. Psiak wrócił się do bazy. Everest odśnieżała bliżej lotniska. Jej uwagę przykuła gałąź, która załamała się od nawału śniegu. -Oj...zaraz się tym zajmę. Ruf! Ruf! Hak!-zaszczekała. Z przodu jej pługu śnieżnego wysunął się turkusowy hak, który wziął gałąź i odrzucił na pobocze w jakiejś odległości od drogi. -Teraz tylko dalej odśnieżyć!-rzekła i dalej wykonywała swoje obowiązki. Lód i śnieg nie miały szans oporu. Wkrótce wszystko było bezpieczniejsze. -To na tyle, lepiej wrócę do bazy. Po drodze sprawdzę czy coś jeszcze nie wymaga odśnieżenia.-rzekła lawendowa Syberian Husky. Snowstorm odśnieżał bliżej sklepu Pana Portera oraz sklepów. Psiak zauważył, że drzwi sklepu są całkowicie zasypane śniegiem. -Zaraz temu położę kres!-oznajmił. Zaparkował jego pojazd i podbiegł do drzwi. Przednią łapą tknął śnieg sprawdzić na ile jest zbity. Na całe szczęście nie był za bardzo zmarznięty. Zatem szary Syberian Husky, z łatką w kształcie płatka śniegu na prawej przedniej łapie, zaczął kopać. Gdy skończył drzwi lekko były ośnieżone.Za chwilę otworzył je Pan Porter. -Dziękuje Snowstorm! Gdyby nie Ty nie mógłbym żadnej dostawy zrobić.-podziękował psu i podrapał go za uchem. Po chwili sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął psie ciasteczko i podał jemu. -Chwilkę.-oznajmił i cofnął się do pomieszczenia skąd wyjął szary karton. -Przekaż to Psiemu Patrolowi. Taki prezent świąteczny ode mnie dla Was.-rzekł. -Bardzo dziękuję Panie Porterze.-podziękował niebieskooki szaro- biały Syberian Husky wracając do wozu z Panem Porterem, niosącym karton na jego bagażnik. -Jeszcze raz dziękuje!-podziękował i ruszył dalej. Podjechał teraz pod większy sklep by odśnieżyć. Zajęło mu to może 5 minut, zanim droga była przejezdna. Po tym wrócił w kierunku bazy. Batutto najwięcej miał roboty w jego łapkach, gdyż postanowił odśnieżyć pozostałą część Zatoki Przygód. Cały czas odśnieżał. Gdy zobaczył, że po raz drugi przejeżdża obok peronu ucieszył się. -Jest! Udało mi się! AUU!-zawył piesek zatrzymując na chwilkę swój pojazd. Po czym skierował się w stronę bazy. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Batutto Tymczasem Obi wraz z Rubble'em i Digger'em szli przez chodnik ośnieżony z boków w kierunku targu choinek. Mix Labradora z Wilkiem nucił pod nosem White Christmas przy tym potrząsał na boki głową. Rubble i Digger wtórowali mu. ''' -I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. With every Christmas card I write. May your days, may your days, may your days. Be merry and bright! And may all your Christmas' be white. -zaczął głośniej śpiewać Rubble. -I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. Just like the ones I used to know. Where the tree tops glisten And children listen. To hear sleigh bells in the snow.-śpiewał dalej Digger i zaczął podnosić wyżej łapy do góry. -I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. With every Christmas card I write. -dokończył śpiewać Obi i zaczął merdać na wszystkie strony ogonem. -May…-dokończyli razem chórem przybliżając swoje głowy do siebie. Nawet nie zwrócili uwagi, że domki jednorodzinne zostały za nimi a doszli pod supermarket gdzie na czarnym asfalcie na parkingu była siatka. A za nią zielone świerki, sosny. Zapach unosił się w powietrzu. -To tu!-zawołał radośnie Rubble podskakując do góry. Pieski weszły na targ. Zapachy drzewek przytłoczyły je jaki i ich nozdrza. Chwilę pokręciły się między niedługimi alejkami. W końcu zauważyły wysoki oraz rozłożysty świerk. -Bierzemy.-oznajmił Obi patrząc się z zachwytem na drzewko. Pieski poszły do sprzedawcy. -Przepraszam, czy możemy wziąć tamtą choinkę?-poprosił mężczyznę Digger. -Pewnie!-odpowiedział mężczyzna podszedł do drzewa i od razu podał cenę.-To będzie 170.-oznajmił. Rubble wyjął pieniądze, które dostał od Diego. '''Mężczyzna wziął choinkę i włożył ją do maszyny która zapakowała ją w siateczkę. Potem włożył na dach swojego samochodu. -Do bazy Psiego Patrolu wieść?-spytał aby się upewnić. Trójka pokiwała głowami. -Joe! Na chwilę Ty sprzedajesz drzewka. Ja wiozę jedno do bazy Psiego Patrolu.-oznajmił wchodząc do auta.Z przyczepy kempingowej wychylił się drugi mężczyzna i pokazał kciuk do góry jako znak zgody. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Digger'a W drodze do sklepu pieski wymieniały się wspomnieniami z zeszłych świąt. ' -Pamiętacie, jak dowiedzieliśmy się przed zeszłorocznymi świętami, że Victoria ponownie jest w ciąży! To było wspaniałe!-wspomniał Gray patrząc się z czułością i radością w jego oczach na żonę. -Tak to była jedna z najszczęśliwszych chwil w moim życiu.-wspominała piękna żółto- ciemno- biała sunia Syberian Husky. -A pamiętacie jak Leoni stała się dobra? To było naprawdę super!-mówiła Patty wspominając. -Nom. Ciekawe jak te święta będą wyglądać?- zastanawiała się Dilara. Nagle poczuła czyjąś łapkę na jej ramieniu. Odwróciła sie i zobaczyła jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę. -Będzie dobrze. Przecież możemy te święta spędzić ze sobą i naszymi ukochanymi.-mówiła Łajka Jakucka z wiankiem na jej głowie. Dilara przyznała suczce rację. -Ale będzie super! Nie mogę się doczekać aż spędzimy święta w Psim Patrolu! Zwłaszcza, że będą z moją BFF.-ucieszyła się Eyra podskakując do góry. -Ja także! Już same przygotowania wydają się niezwykłe. Nie mówię już, że same święta tu muszą być wspaniałe. -cieszyła się Ray merdając ogonem i przybiła piątkę z jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. -Kupujemy jemiołę?-zapytała pieski Lavia i popatrzyła się na Carlie'go. Dwa pieski dotknęły się czule ich czołami. To samo zrobili Gray i Victoria. -Jesteśmy na miejscu!-zawołał z radością Carlie widząc, że sklep jest niedaleko. Psiaki zwiększyły ich tempo. W końcu weszły do środka sklepu. '''Psiaki weszły do sklepu. Z głośników grały same świąteczne hity. Z sufitu zwisały wieńce świąteczne. W rogu sklepu stałą sztuczna choinka z żółtymi i białymi lampkami które migały. Bombki były w tych samych kolorach jak lampki. ' -To co najpierw?-zapytała się psiaków Lavia patrząc na resztę. -Hmm...myślę, że powinniśmy najpierw wziąć mąkę.-oznajmiła psiakom Ray. -Duużo mąki.-przeciągnęła dla żartu Eyra oraz by podkreślić ile trzeba będzie jej kupić. -Ha ha ha!-zaśmiały się chórem psiaki. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu na tle płatków śniegu 'Kartony walały się po całej bazie, ze względu iż była dekorowana. Parter dekorowały Margit oraz Martine. Dekorowały go w przeróżne światełka, łańcuchy przypominające gałązki pełne igiełek. Przepasane czerwonymi wstążkami z żółtym obszyciem oraz czerwonymi, złotymi bombkami. ' -Ale będzie to pięknie wyglądać.-zachwyciła się Martine.-W nocy to już w ogóle będzie przepiękne.-mówiła dalej Saluki wieszając jeden z łańcuchów na ścianie. -Pewnie, że będzie.-odpowiedziała suczce Margit wyciągnęła jej głowę do przodu najbardziej jak mogła. Tylnymi łapami stała na ostatnim szczeblu drabiny wieszając światełka nad drzwiami. Potem powiesiła dekoracje. -Margit! Nie masz jemioły?-odezwał się czyjś głos, na który pysk Margit spochmurniał. -Nie...nie mam żadnej jemioły. Nawet jakbym miała to nie powiesiłabym jej Rex!-odcięła się suczka unikając dalszej rozmowy. -Ale wiesz...moglibyśmy się poca...-zaczął podrywać suczkę Rex. Potrząśnięciem głowy poprawił sobie grzywkę. I uśmiechnął się. -Proszę nie kończ. Nie chcę tego słyszeć.-mówiła suczka. O dziwo Rex dał sobie spokój. -A Ty Martine?-spróbował. -Wybacz Rex, ale mowy nie ma! Jestem mężatką!-powiedziała Martine potrząsając ze zdziwienia jej głową. Owczarek Szwajcarski Biały westchnął ciężko. Nagle winda zjechała. -Rex, pomógłbyś nam w strojeniu bazy na dworze?-zapytał psiaka Diego merdając ogonem. -O! Pewnie! Ktoś jeszcze pomaga?-zapytał psiak przekręcając jego białą głowę na prawo. -Ja.-rzekł czyjś głos znienacka. Rex odwrócił głowę podnosząc ze zdziwienia przednią łapę lekko do góry. Do bazy wchodził Johnboy, który to właśnie powiedział że on. -Oraz ja.-dopowiedział Icko, który szedł z pudłem światełek na dwór. 'Wtedy też do bazy weszli Sage i Lenny. Rozmawiali sobie oraz żartowali. Rozglądali się z zachwytem dookoła. ' -Świetna robota dziewczyny!-pochwalił z uznaniem Lenny kiwając głową. -Bardzo. Jak tu będzie nastrojowo.-dopowiedział zielonooki Owczarek Niemiecki i ruszył dalej. -Jeszcze ze światłami choinki, jemioła...będę mógł się pocałować pod nią z moją ukochaną Ari...i to będą pierwsze święta naszych maluchów!-cieszył się Sage wychodząc myślami w przyszłości. -Ej, chłopaki. Możecie nam użyczyć Waszych drabin? Będziemy wieszać światełka dookoła bazy. -poprosił psiaki Johnboy wychodząc naprzeciw nich. '''Oba psiaki popatrzyły się na siebie z dużą radością. -Pewnie! Zawsze chętnie pomagamy!-dopowiedział Sage biegnąc do windy. -Hejka, co tu sie dzieje?-zapytał Marshall wchodząc do bazy. -Pomożemy chłopakom w wieszaniu światełek dookoła bazy, chcecie pomóc?-zapytał Dalmatyńczyka Lenny. -Pewnie!-ucieszył się Marshall i zaczął biec. Laika spojrzała się na jego szalik, który niebezpiecznie był blisko jego łap. -Em...kochanie...chodzi o szalik...-zaczęła zmartwiona o pieska Laika. Aidi wyrwała się do przodu i złapała go zębami za wystającą spod szalika obrożę. W samą porę! Gdyż piesek już się potknął. Laika wylądowała na klatce piersiowej pieska. ''' -Dzięki za pomoc kochanie.-podziękował jej Marshall i polizał suczkę w policzek. -Nie ma sprawy.-odrzekła zielonooka Aidi, której oczy błysnęły. -Ja też pomogę chętnie. -zgłosiła się Laika. Czwórka piesków, które miały wieszać lampki na bazie zamerdały ogonami. -Mogę jeszcze ja?-zapytała Nika kończąc pić wodę z jej miski. Psiaki pokiwały energicznie głowami jako "tak". -To super! Już idę.-zgłosiła się i wstała od miski idąc w kierunku windy by się przebrać w strój na misje. Inni także pojechali z nim by założyć czapki i ich stroje. -Woow. Ile zamieszania.-zdziwiła się Martine mrugając ze zdziwienia jej oczyma. Kończyła wieszać ostatnią ozdobę zanurkowała pyskiem do pudełka ale nic nie znalazła.-Skończyłam! Pomóc Ci w czymś?-spytała się. -Wielkie dzięki, ale ja także skończyłam.-uśmiechnęła Margit schodząc z drabiny. -Co Ty na to abyśmy napiły sie czegoś ciepłego?-zasugerowała zielonooka suczka. -Brzmi przepysznie.-oblizała się Martine obie suczki pojechały windą na półpiętro. '''Półpiętro oraz windę, na nim gdy wysiadły suczki dekorowały Werix wraz z Shiraz. Cała winda udekorowana była w piękne lampki oraz ozdobne łańcuchy. Gdzie nie gdzie Shiraz przywieszała srebrne bombki. -Wow! Piękne. Dobra robota.-pochwaliły razem Margit z Martine. -A dziękuje.-schyliła głowę w podziękowaniu Shiraz schodząc z drabiny by sięgnąć po następną brokatową bombkę. Suczka merdała ogonem nucąc sobie All I want for Christmas is you. '' '''Werix wieszała lampki na półpiętrze. Przy okazji podśpiewywała sobie ''The power of love. ''Kończyła wieszać lampki, zatem bez chwili wahania wieszała ozdoby. ' -Hej dziewczyny.-przywitała się suczka odwracając na chwilę głowę aby się przywitać. Po chwili wróciła do swojej pracy. -Hej!-przywitały się suczki. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Werix Rozdział 2 W bazie, a raczej jej kuchni trwały gorączkowe kulinarne przygotowania. Zuzia zaczynała jedną potrawę, na chwilę ją odstawiała lub gdy się gotowała albo piekła brała się za następną. ''' -Jak idzie lepienie uszek do barszczu?-zapytała Zuzia odwracając głowę. W pyszczku trzymała dużą chochlę i mieszała nią barszcz. -Robimy już z moją kochaną Sofią drugą turę.-odpowiedział Tobi czule patrząc się w kierunku suczki która zarumieniła się i podniosła ramiona do góry. -Woow! Gratuluje Wam!-pogratulowała piękna suczka rasy Syberia Husky z różowym noskiem. Zamerdała jej puchatym ogonkiem. -A Ty?-zapytała się Bellami, której zadaniem było przyszykowanie kutii. -A bardzo dobrze! Jestem w prawie na mecie.-uśmiechnęła się szaro- biała Syberian Husky o brązowych oczach. Machnęła ogonem. -Świetnie!-pochwaliła ją Zuzia uśmiechając się serdecznie. -A jak mój kochany sobie radzi z karpiem w galarecie?-dopowiedziała i rzuciła czuły wzrok na psa. Axe podniósł wzrok na suczkę i przemówił: -Dobrze, jestem w połowie. '''Suczka uśmiechnęła się cieple i obiecała mixowi Dingo z Owczarkiem Niemieckim: -Zaraz pomogę Ci. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Zuzi 'Kirse oraz Star dekorowały najwyższe piętro bazy. Suczki podśpiewywały sobie przerozmaite świąteczne piosenki. Gdzie nie gdzie wieszały nieliczne ozdóbki w kolorze i kształcie czapek mikołajkowych. ' Rozdział 3 Rozdział 4 Galeria Kategoria:Opowiadania Chye Kategoria:Sezon 7 Kategoria:Odcinek 13 Kategoria:Odcinki 13 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Leoni Kategoria:Jasmine Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:West Kategoria:East Kategoria:Alays Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Kirse Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Matt Kategoria:Batutto Kategoria:Bekter Kategoria:Snowstorm Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Axe Kategoria:Tobi Kategoria:Sofia Kategoria:Bellami Kategoria:Ray Kategoria:Eyra Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Carlie Kategoria:Honey Kategoria:Pandora Kategoria:Akea Kategoria:Digger Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Werix Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Margit Kategoria:Star Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Conrad Kategoria:Roza Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Diego Kategoria:Icko Kategoria:Rex Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Lenny Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Nika